A computer application may include an application menu for navigating within the application. Depending on the type application, the application menu may include a list of options customized to the subject matter of the application. For example, a gaming application may include a list of options for checking rules, inviting others to play, adding new features, and the like. This list of options can be presented as a list of selectable elements (e.g., strings of text, graphical icons, etc.) that, when selected, navigate to a different portion the application.
Some application menus may include options to view content other than the list of options. This other content may be updated periodically (e.g., in connection with an application update cycle).